


My Boyfriend Is Better Than Yours!

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, OMG Fred XD, sibling argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Oliver and Astrid argue over whose boyfriend is better.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Slythendor Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	My Boyfriend Is Better Than Yours!

"Oh my Godric, Adrian is such a sweetheart!"

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Felena-gilbert-nina-dobrev-vQhbc1SiDZRN6&psig=AOvVaw0Sjsqr1B3sIcZCTIm4Grg3&ust=1582605411098000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJD6rd2u6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABBB)

"Good to know. Marcus is a teddy bear once you get past his tough exterior."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fharry-potter-keeper-oliver-wood-AHhjSl0afy5IA&psig=AOvVaw0WZZae3t0YowZcCLLf9KDz&ust=1582606827503000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjIvZi06ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAU)

"That's cool. I mean, seriously. Adrian though. Look at him. He's kind, hot, smart, and funny. And what's not to like about those gorgeous green eyes? And soft hair?"

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fcute-girl-wp4hWX8Bdw0OQ&psig=AOvVaw0Sjsqr1B3sIcZCTIm4Grg3&ust=1582605411098000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJD6rd2u6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABBG)

"Marcus is hotter."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fhoarsemelodiccaimanlizard&psig=AOvVaw0WZZae3t0YowZcCLLf9KDz&ust=1582606827503000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjIvZi06ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAt)

"Whatever. But seriously. Have you seen Adrian's abs? Or felt his arms? Can I say hottie alert!"

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F293085888227698370%2F&psig=AOvVaw0Sjsqr1B3sIcZCTIm4Grg3&ust=1582605411098000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJD6rd2u6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABBQ)

"Marcus is hilarious! And he has a firm ass."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fblog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158770493685%2Fquidditch-oliver-wood&psig=AOvVaw0WZZae3t0YowZcCLLf9KDz&ust=1582606827503000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjIvZi06ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABBH)

"Uh-huh, sure. Marcus's jokes bore me, no offense. Even Adrian doesn't get them."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fnina-dobrev-gif-icon-BWNFzHUq6uODm&psig=AOvVaw0Sjsqr1B3sIcZCTIm4Grg3&ust=1582605411098000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJD6rd2u6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABBo)

"Really? It's stupid when Adrian did, or at least tried to do the Irish jig, only to fall on his ass. Now THAT was hilarious!"

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fkeyzanylarva-harry-potter-imagines-oliver-wood-imagine&psig=AOvVaw0WZZae3t0YowZcCLLf9KDz&ust=1582606827503000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjIvZi06ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABBh)

"Oi! Don't be mean! And he only tried to do the Irish jig just to cheer me up because I was on my period and was moody was hell. He only wanted to see me laugh!"

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fnina-dobrev-gif-gifs-hunt-10EZlWww4SDloQ&psig=AOvVaw0Sjsqr1B3sIcZCTIm4Grg3&ust=1582605411098000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJD6rd2u6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABB2)

"Marcus is still a better boyfriend."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgifer.com%2Fen%2F8v34&psig=AOvVaw0WZZae3t0YowZcCLLf9KDz&ust=1582606827503000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqGAoTCJjIvZi06ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABCqAQ)

"No, Adrian is!"

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fhunt-welcome-dobrev-dJunYaOqgdvQk&psig=AOvVaw0Sjsqr1B3sIcZCTIm4Grg3&ust=1582605411098000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqGAoTCJD6rd2u6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABCHAQ)

"Look at all the shits I give about your boyfriend. Oh, I can't find them. Sorry! Not really."

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgif-harry-potter-mine-sean-biggerstaff-oliver-wood-nice-face-scotland%2F33305912046&psig=AOvVaw0WZZae3t0YowZcCLLf9KDz&ust=1582606827503000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqGAoTCJjIvZi06ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABC2AQ)

"Oh yeah?! Well, whenever you talk about Flint's ass, here's my response: Who cares?!"

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fview%2Fkatherine-pierce-nina-dobrev-katherinetvd-the-vampire-diaries-gif-12384900&psig=AOvVaw0Sjsqr1B3sIcZCTIm4Grg3&ust=1582605411098000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqGAoTCJD6rd2u6ecCFQAAAAAdAAAAABCfAQ)

**Meanwhile:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=http%3A%2F%2Ffr.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Fmarcus-flint-and-katie-bell%2Fimages%2F24433164%2Ftitle%2Fmarcus-flint-screencap&psig=AOvVaw3fcGjnMsFF-j00L-wtVbrT&ust=1582985135857000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCID6vqq19OcCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAS)

**Marcus:** It's obvious Oliver is a way better partner.

 **Adrian:** You asshole! Astrid is so much better than Oliver!

 **Draco:** You're all wrong! Hermione is way better.

 **Marcus:** Oliver looks so delicious.

 **Adrian:** Astrid is a QUEEN!

 **Draco:** And Hermione is smart.

 **Fred:** _*Debating whether or not to tell Flint and Pucey that they're both pitching tents*_


End file.
